


Frisk’s Monster Service

by Dola625



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dola625/pseuds/Dola625
Summary: 13 is the magical year for all the witchs and wizards of the worl. The day they create their own life in the world. Frisk is an orphan who’s 13th birthday has passed and is ready to see the world.





	1. 13th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. New to the fandom and really wanted to make a crossover of Kiki’s Delivery Serice and Undertale. If anyone has complaints please leave a polite message in the comment section.

My thirteenth birthday has just passed and tomorrow is a full moon. The perfect night to start my journey into adulthood. I couldn’t wait to journey across the lands and see the many humans and monsters that I might meet. 

My heart jumped with joy at the wonderful thoughts of adventure and I couldn’t help but agree with it. Its cherry red glow bleeding through my worn sweater. I gently pulled my heart out of my chest and I flinched from the uncomfortable feeling of pulling it out. 

I looked down and saw it float a few inches from my chest as it beat erratically along with my emotions. I gently cupped it in my hands and felt its warmth soak into my chilled hands. 

I gazed up at the stars and near full moon. I basked in the quietness which is rare at the orphanage. My breath creating a cloud of white smoke even though it was spring.

I looked towards the mountains that surround the valley creating a secluded space separating us from the world. Their looming figures casted shadows over the valley and protected it from the silver rays of the moon. 

I took in one more gulp of fresh air then stood up. Brushing away the dirt and filth from my shorts. Carefully I inched down the slanted roof until I reached the ceiling window. 

Leaves and dirt were stuck in the shutters and its worn white paint chipping from years of neglect. I peeked down into the room to see rows of beds filled with sleeping children. 

Many of them younger than me and I couldn’t help but smiled. Their chubby cheeks squashed in their pillows as they snoozed into them. 

Suddenly the door opened and an elderly woman peeked in with a candle. Its orange glow casting a dim light into the room. Her sharp eyes narrowed in on my empty bed and I gulped. 

She snapped her gaze towards the rooftop window and I quickly pressed myself to the roof. I held my breath until I heard the creak of the door close and sighed. I peeked back into the room and giggled, seeing no one except the kids. 

Gently and quietly I opened the window. Using my soul magic I gently casted a levitation spell on myself. The cherry red glow expanded from my heart to my body, covering it entirely in its glow. Slipping through the opening I floated through the air and gently closed the window shut again. 

Tilting my body towards my bed I floated down onto my bed. It creaked under my weight but no one stirred as I placed the covers over my body. I nuzzled into my pillow and sighed. Tomorrow is a brand new day and the start of my new life. 

I looked towards my bag that sat on the nightstand. It was stuffed full of my possessions and I let loose one more giggle as I squeezed my eyes shut. Thinking about all my new adventures as Frisk the Witch.


	2. Snowy Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold. Beautifully dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Please remember that if you got a bone to pick with me.  
> Please leave a polite comment in the comment section and also the reason why. Thank you for reading.

The wind whistled in my ears as I flew through the mountains. Their peaks touching the cold heavens with their frosty tips. My trusty stick cutting through the chill air, allowing me to fly straight. The moon peeking over the peaks as they loomed over me and shielding me from the bitter winter winds.

My only company was a stick that I picked up from the ground outside of my orphanage. Old stained fabric wrapped around the bottom and top is the only thing protecting me from it’s splinters. 

Clutching the fabric tighter with my pink hands I shivered slightly. My blue and pink/purple stripped sweater could only protect me and my hands so much. 

Goosebumps covered my legs as my blue pants did little to protect them or keep them warm from the cold. My feet covered by my brown shoes and white socks were fairing no better then the rest of my body but it was a pain I could ignore unlike my hands. 

Nothing but silence envelops the mountain path as I flew through it. My cherry red heart and slivers of moonlight guides me through the night. Evergreens covered in thick snow slightly sway from my wind as I fly past them.

My wind also kicking up snow and causing it to part like a sea of stars. I smiled and went back down to the tree tops and looked behind me. It was like I was a flying through the night sky with stars as the clouds. 

Suddenly the sound of something like wailing slowly filled the silence. Looking forward I froze in shock as snow, ice and wind barreled through the mountain path. Stopping completely all I could do was watch as it came closer. 

In the last second I quickly lifted my arm over my face as the wailing winds smashed into my chest along with snow and ice. The whistling winds in my ear pushed me upwards like a tidal wave and tossing me up into the sky like rag doll. 

My jaw was slacked open but not even a wisp of air left my mouth. My legs squeezed my stick tightly as I gripped the stick with my remaining hand. In a desperate attempt to protect myself from the ice and snow I curled into a ball as I was tossed around like a piece of paper. 

With only the whistling wind filling my head and the world becoming dizzying. It all left me encased in a bubble of fear. 

Suddenly a burning pain sensation spread through my hand making me gasp in some much needed air. I looked down to see blood oozing out of a wound. Thanks to the pain my mind cleared up from the fog of fear and determination filled my heart. 

Taking out my soul I quickly casted a barrier spell around me. The sound of the wailing winds dimmed down and I could finally make sense of my surroundings. Gripping my stick with shaking hands. 

I took in a deep breath and using my magic I plummet down towards the snow. I holding my breath I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Finally it was silent once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. I will not follow Kiki’s Delivery Story to the exact letter. So if you want that kind of version then unfortunately this is the wrong story.   
> Thanks again for reading and have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
